Muffy Goes Poor: The Remake
by amator writer
Summary: Due to a lose of business, and several lawsuits, the crosswire's lose almost everything they have. Hopefuliy better than the original
1. pains

I finally realized how much the first one sucked, so I'm trying my best to improve it. If there anything I can do to improve it please tell me.

I do not own Arthur

Ed Crosswire drove his 2005 2 door Mustang GT into his driveway. He opened the door grabbed his brief case, and stepped out, with a look of despair on his monkey face. He inserted his key in the door and turned it. He pushed open the door and closed it. He walked over to the coat rack and dropped his briefcase to the floor and took off his coat, he also let it drop to the cold floor.

The house was silent except for the loud radio in Muffy's room and the plasma t.v. in the living room. He crept past the living room, down to the basement, where he had his own bar.

He pulled out a bottle of vodka, Ed pried off the cap and began consuming the alcohol. The monkey faced man knew he had a problem, but he still couldn't stop drinking.

Until he heard someone at the door. He quickly discarded the almost empty glass of vodka an acted as if nothing had happened.

"Have you been drinking Ed" Ms Crosswire asked sarcastically, already knowing he was.

"Listen, I had a pretty rough day and all I ask for is a drink, just one"!

"Ok Ed, one drink, then please come up to bed".

Ed didn't tell her about the loss of business


	2. The accident

I do not own Arthur

Ed Crosswire staggered into his office and sat down. He put his coffee mug that was filled with his morning whiskey down and let out a sigh. He had been losing business, there were several complaints about the cars having watered down gas and cheaply put together car parts that caused many accidents.

"Ed." His assistant called walking into the office.

"Yes." he said slow and gloomy.

"There's two men hear to see you by the name of Daryl and Buck."

"Okay, send him in."

In a few seconds two young, tall men walked in. They both were bears and the both were about 24 years old. 6'4 and around 260 all in muscle. The two tall men walked up to Ed.

"Are you Ed Crosswire?"

"Yyes." He answered.

The two men both reached into there suit pocket's, making Ed cringe a little, but they each pulled out an envelope and handed it to Ed.

"We are representing Jeffery Smith and Chris Clark, there suing you for one million each." Buck spoke up

"What, why?"

"Well, my client Jeffery Smith bought a car from here and three days later got into a horrible accident." Daryl replied

Then Buck spoke again. "Same with my client, we checked the parts of the car and it turns out that parts of the car where from other cars that where reported stolen."

"Listen when I get the parts I don't check them I just apply them."

"And that's why two men almost lost there lives."

Your due in court December 15, 2005. "Read the paper, that tells you everything you need to know." Buck said him and Daryl walking out the door.

Ed opened both envelopes, let out a sigh, and took a few minutes to read the two papers.

The day had ended and Ed was on his way home.

While stopping at a light, he pulled out his Boost Mobile cell phone, and called his best friend and lawyer Lois Booth.

"Hi, Lou."

"Hey Ed A deep voice answered."

"We've got trouble."

"What is it?"

"Those lemons we sold, someone, two people got into accidents, I'm being sued."

"How much are you being sued for?"

"Two million, by the way close all the chop shops in town."

"Why?"

"Just in case the cops want to check them out."

"Listen Ed come to my house on Saturday we'll talk about everything then."

"Alright." Ed said hanging up the phone.

Ed tryed to put the phone in his pocket, but dropped it on the floor, stupidly he reached for it not taking his eyes off the road.

For a second he looked at the phone and picked it up.

When he sat up he saw his car about to slam into someone else's.

Ed swerved and missed, but unluckily he crashed into a parked car on that street. He felt the metal crunch and bend, he heard the glass shatter and saw the glass fly in every direction. Several shards hitting him in the face. Ed covered his face as this happened.

Ed was in pain, but had to get out of that car.

Ed used all the strength he had and kicked the door open, and dashed out. He went back and grabbed his brief case and continued to run.

Stopping once again to look at the two beautiful cars and the damage done. The owner of the car noticed the accident and Ed fleeing the scene.

"Hey." the Cat faced man called.

Ed's face was to bloody to be know and his car's license plat was badly smashed, so Ed was had got away or did he.


End file.
